Monkey King
= Stats & Levels = = Associated Equipment = Ruyi Jingu Bang (70 Attack, 45 Defense) - Weapon Reach at least top 600 in one of the first occurrences of the Meteorite Event to obtain Item Bonus: +40 Attack to Monkey King Phoenix Cap (25 Attack, 25 Defense) - Helmet Reach at least top 300 in one of the first occurrences of the Meteorite Event to obtain Item Bonus: +30 Attack to Monkey King Red Cloak (60 Attack, 50 Defense) - Armor Reach at least top 300 in one of the first occurrences of the Meteorite Event to obtain Item Bonus: +50 Defense to Monkey King These Equipment items could be obtained in Meteorite by reaching Top 600 tier or higher (for instance, Top 600 had only one of the items, Top 150 and higher had all of them). Because the Meteorite Rank Rewards have been changed to include the Legendary General Chest, the equipment items are currently unavailable. = Monkey King ability values = Monkey King has an irregular ability progression when promoted. Note: Most values are estimated. In particular, don't trust the values for 4* and above (when they're accompanied by a question mark). Ability gain per level (from level 2 to 79): 1*: +0.05 --- 2*: +0.06 --- 3*: +0.08 --- 4*: +0.10? --- There appears to be a bigger jump in the ability value from level 79 to 80, in order to make it reach a round value (.0 or .5). If Monkey King's ability followed the regular ability progression when promoted, at level 80 he would give: 1*: +4.95% --- 2*: +5.1% --- 3*: +5.3% --- 4*: +5.55% --- 5*: +5.85% --- 6*: +6.2% --- 7*: +6.6% --- 8*: +7.05% = Monkey King ability - What it works on = It appears that Monkey King ability works on all actions requiring stamina, energy or tokens, except for: *Fortification actions in LoM & LoE *Alchemies requiring Energy (and other ingredients) - unverified You can find more detail on this forum thread: Monkey King ability - Everything it works on = Notes = *Promoted Monkey King has different ability progression that doesn't match that given in Heroes#General_Promotion. It seems that where unpromoted (1*) Monkey King starts at 1.05% (at level 1 and 2) and gains 0.05% in ability on each level, two star (2*) yields 1.26% and gain of 0.06% per level instead of simply ability of three levels higher than actual level. Similarly, 3* gives something between 1.4% + 0.07% per level and 1.6% + 0.08% per level. *According to reports during Arena XI, Monkey King's ability works with Arena tokens. Additional Recruit Methods *The Legendary General Chest can contain this hero. *Top 1 of the Meteorite Event (not anymore, he was replaced by Beast Master starting with the event of October 2018). *Monkey King Promo, introduced May 30, 2018: purchase a cumulative amount of at least 650 FP to get Monkey King on top of other rewards. This promo pack comes back from time to time. Category:Limited Time Heroes Category:Heroes with Power Upgrades Category:Monster Hunting Hero Category:Guild Battle Hero